


A Festive Competition

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendly competition, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, another attempted duck murder, barely, ineffable holiday 2020, once again the duck is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: A yearly competition between angel and demon takes place. Will the results change this year?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Festive Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Naughty vs. Nice ~
> 
> I had fun with this one!

Aziraphale was in the middle of reading his favorite book when he got a weird feeling. He tried to shrug it off. The feeling proceeded to get stronger that it was starting to itch. The world wasn’t balanced. Too much evil. Maybe he should call Crowley. Even though they no longer work for Above and Below, maybe the demon knows something. As he made his way over to the phone, he happened to glance at the calendar on the wall. “Oh, bugger.” It’s the second Saturday in December. How could he forget? Well, perhaps he thought since the world didn’t end and they were basically fired that it slipped the Angel’s mind. Not that he didn’t still help people. He just got to choose when and where now. And after the apocalypse that didn’t, he chose to take a break. He and Crowley both did. Seemed like the demon chose to catch up today. “Damn it, Crowley.” Aziraphale got his coat and went outside to start balancing the demon’s evil deeds. 

The second Saturday of December had always been a day for good vs. evil, or naughty vs. nice if one wanted to be festive. Crowley would try to do the evilest deeds while Aziraphale would spend all day doing the best ones. It was a competition to see who could do more than the other, but every year it never failed that it came out to an even score. Forever balanced. No matter what, they did the same amount of good and bad. 

After a couple of hours of doing some good deeds, Aziraphale could feel that it was already starting to balance out. He decided to rest at St. James' park to recollect himself. Running all over London doing miracles really took it out of the Angel. Almost to the bench, he heard a gurgling sound coming from the water. He looked and saw a duck drowning, which could only mean one thing. “Crowley,” he yelled while crossing his arms.

“Angel!” Crowley said in a sing-songy voice. “So _nice_ of you to finally join me.” He left the duck alone, but Aziraphale still put a little blessing on the poor dear. 

“Yes, well I had to play catch up. Since when are you even awake at 10 a.m. anyway?” 

“You know it’s one of the few times a year I make an exception to my sleep schedule. Honestly surprised you weren’t already out doing your good deeds, angel.” Aziraphale mumbled something and looked in the opposite direction of Crowley. 

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I said, I forgot!” 

“You forgot?” Crowley couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, angel. How did you forget? This is one of, if not one of the most, favorite times of the year for you.”

“After the world didn’t end, I just kind of got used to doing my own thing,” he said, tugging on his shirt collar. “It’s been a lovely break, I got comfortable, and suddenly it’s the end of the year!”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re here now. S’not as fun wiling without you thwarting me,” Crowley smirked. He then looked at his watch. “See you back here at 5 for the final count?” He held out his hand. 

“Of course, dear.” Aziraphale reached out and shook Crowley’s hand. 

Aziraphale went to a soup kitchen to volunteer. Crowley went to the Christmas market and would find a random person to follow for a bit. No matter what this person wanted to purchase, they were always short £5. When that person gave up and left, the demon would pick someone else. Back over to the Angel, he also had the idea to mess with people’s money. Only he caused people to always have the exact amount needed. He was waiting in line to get some cocoa when he heard the girl in front of him say, “Oh, I don’t think I’ll have enough. Let me count.” He discreetly snapped his fingers and heard the girl gasp. “Yay! I actually have the perfect amount!” She smiled as she handed over the cash. Aziraphale decided to do that with a few more people in different stores and cafes. And while the demon was inducing traffic jams, causing people to miss out on buying the one thing that their partner, kid, or parent wanted, Aziraphale was there at stores making sure there was enough for everyone. Even the people who would show up thinking they missed out. 

This good vs. evil or naughty vs. nice competition went on for several more hours and when Aziraphale checked his pocket watch, he saw it was nearly 5 o’clock. He made his way over to St. James again, and as he sat down, he saw Crowley saunter over. 

“Well, angel?”

“543.”

“No! Tell me you’re lying,” Crowley growled. 

“You know I’m not, Crowley. Why would I lie?”

“How does this always happen,” the demon threw his hands up. “I even had a head start this year!”

“I don’t know why you thought it would be any different this year. The outcome hasn’t changed in the nearly 300 years we’ve been doing this,” Aziraphale said primly. They sat in silence for a bit before Crowley finally spoke up. “Tempt you to dinner?” Aziraphale smiled.

“Only if you come back to mine for a nightcap.”

“Sounds like a deal, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or some kudos <3 they mean the world to me!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
